Tsururin Tsun/Image Gallery
This is a list of all pictures on the wiki that have Tsururin Tsun in them. Dr. Slump & Arale-Chan Ep90title.png|Here Comes the Tsuns title card Tsun Family Space Trip.png|Tsururin in the ship with the rest of the family Tsururin Floating.png|Tsururin levitating TsunsGreeting.png|Tsururin and her family greeting the Penguin Village residents TsururinBringingRamen.png|Using her powers to bring ramen to everybody TsunsArrive.png|Tsururin and her family Future Tsururin.png|Adult Tsururin in 1995 Unorganized Tsururin 585.PNG|Nice.|link=File:Tsururin_585.PNG Tsururin 538.PNG|Itadakimasu!|link=File:Tsururin_538.PNG tsururinbrushingteeth.JPG|Washing teeth with psychic ability|link=File:Tsururinbrushingteeth.JPG Tsururin 73.PNG|Eh?|link=File:Tsururin_73.PNG Tsururin 211.PNG|Bikini|link=File:Tsururin_211.PNG Tsururin 132.PNG|Captured by Mashirito|link=File:Tsururin_132.PNG Tsururin 292.PNG|Tsururin catch the ball|link=File:Tsururin_292.PNG Tsururin 293.PNG|Tee-hee.|link=File:Tsururin_293.PNG Tsururin 266.PNG|Dad, you pervert!|link=File:Tsururin_266.PNG Tsururin 270.PNG|Tied up Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_270.PNG Tsururin 453.PNG|School uniform Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_453.PNG Tsururin 466.PNG|Donbee as Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_466.PNG Tsururin 575.PNG|Kimono Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_575.PNG Tsururin 579.PNG|Sailor Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_579.PNG Tsururin 167.PNG|Princess Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_167.PNG Tsururin 171.PNG|Not swimming Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_171.PNG Tsururin 177.PNG|So I'm not good aru.|link=File:Tsururin_177.PNG Tsururin 406.PNG|Happy Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_406.PNG Tsururin 76.PNG|Hm...|link=File:Tsururin_76.PNG Tsururin 313.PNG|Tsururin eating Chinese bread|link=File:Tsururin_313.PNG Tsururin 474.PNG|Tsururin-chan, kiss me!|link=File:Tsururin_474.PNG Tsururin 242.PNG|Watch out!|link=File:Tsururin_242.PNG Tsururin 245.PNG|Thank you, Taro-san.|link=File:Tsururin_245.PNG Tsururin 296.PNG|Taro-san...|link=File:Tsururin_296.PNG Tsururin 467.PNG|Hey.|link=File:Tsururin_467.PNG Tsururin 492.PNG|Eh?|link=File:Tsururin_492.PNG Tsururin 75.PNG|Anger|link=File:Tsururin_75.PNG Tsururin 173.PNG|Help! I can't swim!|link=File:Tsururin_173.PNG Tsururin 206.PNG|Sport suit Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_206.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 16.PNG|Sibling super agents|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_16.PNG Tsururin 207.PNG|I'll help you aru.|link=File:Tsururin_207.PNG Tsururin 208.PNG|Eh??|link=File:Tsururin_208.PNG Tsururin 422.PNG|Teeth must be clean|link=File:Tsururin_422.PNG Tsururin 367.PNG|Ow... My butt...|link=File:Tsururin_367.PNG Tsururin 346.PNG|Hey, Tarou-san.|link=File:Tsururin_346.PNG Tsururin 322.PNG|Jealousy!|link=File:Tsururin_322.PNG Tsururin 304.PNG|Nice pose!|link=File:Tsururin_304.PNG Tsururin 451.PNG|Flying through|link=File:Tsururin_451.PNG Tarohelpingtsururinswim.JPG|Taro helping Tsururin swim Drslump90.JPG|Tsururin on How Exciting! School Panic title|link=File:Drslump90.JPG Drslumpep98.JPG|Tsururin on Farewell Tsuns title Tsururin 400 adult.PNG|Adult Tsururin 2|link=File:Tsururin_400_adult.PNG tsururin 78.PNG|What?|link=File:Tsururin_78.PNG Tsururin 329.PNG|Reading Idol magazine|link=File:Tsururin_329.PNG Tsururin 268.PNG|Tsururin eating noodle|link=File:Tsururin_268.PNG Tsururin 174.PNG|Tsururin with a starfish on her head|link=File:Tsururin_174.PNG Tsururin 223.PNG|Looking at the window|link=File:Tsururin_223.PNG Tsururin 392.PNG|Okay.|link=File:Tsururin_392.PNG Imagesvc.jpeg|Tsururin with long hairs.|link=File:Imagesvc.jpeg Tsururin 36.PNG|Box is a favorite sport!|link=File:Tsururin_36.PNG Tsururin 37.PNG|Princess Tsururin-chan|link=File:Tsururin_37.PNG Tsururin 43.PNG|Do your best, Tsururin-chan!|link=File:Tsururin_43.PNG Tsururin 224.PNG|Nice pic|link=File:Tsururin_224.PNG Tsun Family 5.PNG|In wedding|link=File:Tsun_Family_5.PNG Tsururin 335.PNG|Eat, Peesuke-sa.|link=File:Tsururin_335.PNG Tsururin 334.PNG|Huh? What's wrong?|link=File:Tsururin_334.PNG Tsururin 344.PNG|What?|link=File:Tsururin_344.PNG Tsururin & mom 5.PNG|Hi, hi, hi!|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_5.PNG Tsururin 110.PNG|That damn helper!|link=File:Tsururin_110.PNG Tsururin 111.PNG|A jar?|link=File:Tsururin_111.PNG Tsururin 487.PNG|Is this good?|link=File:Tsururin_487.PNG Tsururin 486.PNG|Warrior woman|link=File:Tsururin_486.PNG Tsururin & mom 16.PNG|Oh my god!|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_16.PNG Tsururin 239.PNG|Tsururin pleasing foir help|link=File:Tsururin_239.PNG Tsururin 349 adult.PNG|Wrong. They are now back to China.|link=File:Tsururin_349_adult.PNG Tsun family 21.PNG|Tsururin from Dr. Slump movie 7|link=File:Tsun_family_21.PNG Tsururin 377.PNG|Toribot is talking.|link=File:Tsururin_377.PNG Tsururin & mom 18.PNG|Daughter and Mother|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_18.PNG Tsururin 419.PNG|I'm Tsururin Tsun.|link=File:Tsururin_419.PNG Tsururin 201.PNG|Next is our sweet Tsururin-chan~|link=File:Tsururin_201.PNG Tsururin 202.PNG|Blue pants.|link=File:Tsururin_202.PNG Tsururin 567.PNG|I don't know.|link=File:Tsururin_567.PNG Tsururin 478.PNG|I don't talking with you, you pervert!|link=File:Tsururin_478.PNG Tsururin 170 a.PNG|Tsururin in Taro's dream.|link=File:Tsururin_170_a.PNG Tsururin 172.PNG|Help! I can't swim!|link=File:Tsururin_172.PNG Tsururin 61.PNG|I wonder how is Akane-san having fun?|link=File:Tsururin_61.PNG Tsururin 47.PNG|Dad, what's that?|link=File:Tsururin_47.PNG Tsururin 138 adult.PNG|No, Mr. Toribot.|link=File:Tsururin_138_adult.PNG Tsururin 454.PNG|Let's eat something on restaurant|link=File:Tsururin_454.PNG Tsururin 302.PNG|Run, and get the point!|link=File:Tsururin_302.PNG Tsururin 163.PNG|Tsururin is trying to stop the meteor.|link=File:Tsururin_163.PNG Tsururin 376.PNG|Who me again?|link=File:Tsururin_376.PNG Tsururin 350.PNG|She is our friend.|link=File:Tsururin_350.PNG Tsururin 393.PNG|This is for Tsukutsun's sake!|link=File:Tsururin_393.PNG Tsururin 323.PNG|Watching the fight.|link=File:Tsururin_323.PNG Tsururin 370.PNG|Using the psychic ability to stop big stone|link=File:Tsururin_370.PNG Tsururin 343.PNG|Using the same thing...|link=File:Tsururin_343.PNG Tsururin 428.PNG|Tsururin laughing.|link=File:Tsururin_428.PNG Tsururin 442.PNG|Watching the sunset|link=File:Tsururin_442.PNG Tsururin 371.PNG|I can't stop it...|link=File:Tsururin_371.PNG Tsun Tsururin 3.jpg|Tsururin riding with Taro|link=File:Tsun_Tsururin_3.jpg Tsururin 217.PNG|Tsururin watching her dad|link=File:Tsururin_217.PNG Tsururin 214.PNG|Nice pose again|link=File:Tsururin_214.PNG Tsururin 287.PNG|Eating throught in air.|link=File:Tsururin_287.PNG Tsururin tsun 1.PNG|Early Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_tsun_1.PNG Tsun Family 9.PNG|Everyone Sleep.|link=File:Tsun_Family_9.PNG Tsun Family 10.PNG|A visit.|link=File:Tsun_Family_10.PNG Tsun Family 14.PNG|Taking poor Tsuruten to home.|link=File:Tsun_Family_14.PNG Tsururin 164.PNG|The meteor's stopped?|link=File:Tsururin_164.PNG Tsururin 140.PNG|I'll use my powers to get out.|link=File:Tsururin_140.PNG Tsururin 141.PNG|Attack from fourth.|link=File:Tsururin_141.PNG Tsururin & Taro.PNG|Taro and Tsururin screaming|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Taro.PNG Tsururin 176.PNG|That's right.|link=File:Tsururin_176.PNG Tsururin 178.PNG|Peekaboo.|link=File:Tsururin_178.PNG Tsururin 160.PNG|She's cute.|link=File:Tsururin_160.PNG Tsururin 219.PNG|My temper!|link=File:Tsururin_219.PNG Tsururin 220.PNG|That's it!|link=File:Tsururin_220.PNG Tsururin 221.PNG|Dad, you're really pervert!|link=File:Tsururin_221.PNG Tsururin 249.PNG|Get out from my room, you thiefs!|link=File:Tsururin_249.PNG Tsururin 25.PNG|Taro needs a help.|link=File:Tsururin_25.PNG Tsururin 180.PNG|Tsururin in nothing|link=File:Tsururin_180.PNG Tsururin 24.PNG|Tsururin is using teleportation to win|link=File:Tsururin_24.PNG Tsururin 80.PNG|What the...?|link=File:Tsururin_80.PNG Tsururin 570.PNG|I'll do it.|link=File:Tsururin_570.PNG Tsururin 94.PNG|Arg!|link=File:Tsururin_94.PNG Tsururin 540.PNG|Spicy!!!!|link=File:Tsururin_540.PNG Tsururin 464.PNG|Let's go to the mountain, guys, girls!|link=File:Tsururin_464.PNG Tsururin 129.PNG|You're under arrest!|link=File:Tsururin_129.PNG Tsururin 445.PNG|What, Taro-san?|link=File:Tsururin_445.PNG Tsururin 205.PNG|This is very hard... Not for me.|link=File:Tsururin_205.PNG Tsururin 336.PNG|Peesuke-kun? What happened?|link=File:Tsururin_336.PNG Tsururin 314.PNG|Idatakimasu aru.|link=File:Tsururin_314.PNG Tsururin 315.PNG|Ah... My teeth... I've bited a rock...|link=File:Tsururin_315.PNG Tsururin 168.PNG|The princess Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_168.PNG Tsururin & tsukutsun 11.PNG|Tsururin & Tsukutsun are about to throw a snowball|link=File:Tsururin_%26_tsukutsun_11.PNG Tsururin 46.PNG|Mashirito warrior chasing Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_46.PNG Tsururin 114.PNG|Tsururin Tsun. Here!|link=File:Tsururin_114.PNG Tsururin 333.PNG|Watching the thiefs|link=File:Tsururin_333.PNG Tsururin 222.PNG|Tsururin got the seizures|link=File:Tsururin_222.PNG Tsururin 485.PNG|She's so funny!|link=File:Tsururin_485.PNG Tsururin 264.PNG|Still sleep|link=File:Tsururin_264.PNG Tsururin 407.PNG|Arale-chan...|link=File:Tsururin_407.PNG Tsururin gang.PNG|Tsururin with younger brother and friends|link=File:Tsururin_gang.PNG Tsururin & Taro 2.PNG|Tsururin with Taro|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Taro_2.PNG Tsururin 69.PNG|Tsururin saying goobye to Taro for his new job|link=File:Tsururin_69.PNG Tsururin 70.PNG|Tsururin eating soup|link=File:Tsururin_70.PNG Tsururin & mom 7.PNG|Tsururin and Tsunoda failed|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_7.PNG Tsururin & mom 8.PNG|They're getting mad|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_8.PNG Tsururin & mom 9.PNG|As always...|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_9.PNG Tsururin & mom 10.PNG|It's all Tsuruten's fault|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_10.PNG Tsun Family 15.PNG|Congratulations!|link=File:Tsun_Family_15.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 29.PNG|Shocked at all.|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_29.PNG Tsururin 115.PNG|Tsururin is leviting with ESP powers|link=File:Tsururin_115.PNG Tsururin 213.PNG|Tsururin is taking off of Taro's scouter|link=File:Tsururin_213.PNG Tsun Family 17.PNG|Hooray!|link=File:Tsun_Family_17.PNG Tsun family 22.PNG|Tsururin and Tsukutsun are shocked|link=File:Tsun_family_22.PNG Tsururin 54.PNG|She still sleeping.|link=File:Tsururin_54.PNG Tsururin 77.PNG|Talking with her boyfriend|link=File:Tsururin_77.PNG Tsururin 116.PNG|Wrong design|link=File:Tsururin_116.PNG Tsururin 212.PNG|Tsururin with Taro, but he is not here|link=File:Tsururin_212.PNG Tsururin 269.PNG|Once again tied up|link=File:Tsururin_269.PNG Tsururin 198.PNG|Don't say about stupid!|link=File:Tsururin_198.PNG Tsururin 271.PNG|No!!|link=File:Tsururin_271.PNG Tsururin 481.PNG|It's not from me. I didn't writed that!|link=File:Tsururin_481.PNG Tsururin 309.PNG|Tsururin's falling|link=File:Tsururin_309.PNG Tsururin 426.PNG|Fly, gun|link=File:Tsururin_426.PNG Tsururin 97.PNG|Tsururin at the Toriyama's house|link=File:Tsururin_97.PNG Tsururin 83.PNG|She can't be catched|link=File:Tsururin_83.PNG Tsururin 588.PNG|Tsururin is afraid|link=File:Tsururin_588.PNG Tsururin 231.PNG|Tsururin mad at Taro and the boys|link=File:Tsururin_231.PNG Tsururin 339.PNG|Happy Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_339.PNG Tsun Family 13.PNG|Pajamas...|link=File:Tsun_Family_13.PNG Tsururin 230.PNG|Look, a fireworks!|link=File:Tsururin_230.PNG Tsururin 306.PNG|It's her turn!|link=File:Tsururin_306.PNG Tsururin 48.PNG|Tsururin as Peasuke's bodyguard|link=File:Tsururin_48.PNG Tsururin & Taro 15.PNG|Tsururin-chan, kiss me!|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Taro_15.PNG Tsururin 41.PNG|What?! Kiss me?!|link=File:Tsururin_41.PNG Tsururin 459.PNG|A fake mail that Donbe create|link=File:Tsururin_459.PNG Tsururin 475.PNG|Her hand is hurts|link=File:Tsururin_475.PNG Again Don.PNG|Tsururin don't see Donbe|link=File:Again_Don.PNG Harhar.PNG|Donbe as Tsururjn is laughing too long|link=File:Harhar.PNG Oh.PNG|Oh crap. Someone's coming|link=File:Oh.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 17.PNG|Siblings are watching their dad|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_17.PNG Tsururin 870.PNG|Don't try to make her angry|link=File:Tsururin_870.PNG Reading lists.PNG|They waiting for Taro & Obotchaman's mail reading|link=File:Reading_lists.PNG Nau.PNG|Now, jump!|link=File:Nau.PNG JUMP.PNG|Jump and Yahoo!|link=File:JUMP.PNG Juuuyu.PNG|First: jump|link=File:Juuuyu.PNG Jude.PNG|Second: still jumping|link=File:Jude.PNG Down.PNG|Third: Hiding on the bush|link=File:Down.PNG Downd.PNG|And fourth: Disappearing|link=File:Downd.PNG Oi.PNG|The real Tsururin is here!|link=File:Oi.PNG Tsururin 864.PNG|Tsururin with happy face|link=File:Tsururin_864.PNG Tsururin 468.PNG|Turning back.|link=File:Tsururin_468.PNG Tsururin 469.PNG|Turning, turning.|link=File:Tsururin_469.PNG Tsururin 470.PNG|She's turning|link=File:Tsururin_470.PNG Tsururin 38.PNG|Right pose!|link=File:Tsururin_38.PNG Tsururin 879.PNG|Oh, no poses!|link=File:Tsururin_879.PNG Tsururin 880.PNG|Almost there|link=File:Tsururin_880.PNG Tsururin 471.PNG|Tsururin turns, now Taro do something!|link=File:Tsururin_471.PNG Tsururin 878.PNG|The most scared face you ever seen|link=File:Tsururin_878.PNG Tsururin 480.PNG|They're confused.|link=File:Tsururin_480.PNG Sooo.PNG|Tsururin's schoked!|link=File:Sooo.PNG Tsururin 462.PNG|Weird watching Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_462.PNG Eyes clooo.PNG|Carefully...|link=File:Eyes_clooo.PNG Eyes close.PNG|Tsururin with closed eyes|link=File:Eyes_close.PNG Fake letters.PNG|The truth is solved|link=File:Fake_letters.PNG Girls in the hike.PNG|Girls in the hike|link=File:Girls_in_the_hike.PNG Warnig! Don't step on the poo.PNG|Tsururin sees a poo|link=File:Warnig!_Don't_step_on_the_poo.PNG Akane is thinking.PNG|She were tricked by Donbe|link=File:Akane_is_thinking.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 91.PNG|Tsururin is coming|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_91.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 93.PNG|She is closer and closer|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_93.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 92.PNG|Tsukutsun don't know Tsururin is here|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_92.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 94.PNG|She will snap you|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_94.PNG Tsururin 460.PNG|What's that, Tsukutsun?|link=File:Tsururin_460.PNG Tsururin 461.PNG|He ate a paper!|link=File:Tsururin_461.PNG Tsururin 872.PNG|Happy Tsururin talking about tortures|link=File:Tsururin_872.PNG Poo is not cool.PNG|See? It's a poo|link=File:Poo_is_not_cool.PNG Tsururin is here.PNG|I see a letter!|link=File:Tsururin_is_here.PNG Jealous girls.PNG|They're mad at boys|link=File:Jealous_girls.PNG Tsururin and Taro.PNG|We are happy couples!|link=File:Tsururin_and_Taro.PNG Head turns down.PNG|I'm waiting|link=File:Head_turns_down.PNG She's turning back again.PNG|I'm turning back!|link=File:She's_turning_back_again.PNG Tsururin 40.PNG|Taro-san...|link=File:Tsururin_40.PNG Y'know what.PNG|...|link=File:Y'know_what.PNG Tsururin-chan, what the.PNG|Am I cute?|link=File:Tsururin-chan,_what_the.PNG Say, Taro-san.PNG|I want to kiss you|link=File:Say,_Taro-san.PNG I want you to....PNG|I think I love you...|link=File:I_want_you_to....PNG Kiss you blink.PNG|Closed eyes 2|link=File:Kiss_you_blink.PNG They've had enough.PNG|Let's go home!|link=File:They've_had_enough.PNG Yeah, me too!.PNG|Okay|link=File:Yeah,_me_too!.PNG Don't believe it, or believe it.PNG|Leave me alone!|link=File:Don't_believe_it,_or_believe_it.PNG Let's leave her alone.PNG|Humph!|link=File:Let's_leave_her_alone.PNG Quiet place.PNG|Tsururin is lying on the ground and watching the sky|link=File:Quiet_place.PNG Tsururin 867.PNG|Tsururin haves a cute face|link=File:Tsururin_867.PNG My eyeslashes.PNG|Eyeslashes moment|link=File:My_eyeslashes.PNG Tsururin 868.PNG|Eyes, eyes!|link=File:Tsururin_868.PNG My eyeslashes 2.PNG|Don't ruin your pretty eyes|link=File:My_eyeslashes_2.PNG Tsururin 472.PNG|Closen eyes|link=File:Tsururin_472.PNG Tsururin 869.PNG|Romantic scene|link=File:Tsururin_869.PNG Yummy meat balls.PNG|Idatakimasu!|link=File:Yummy_meat_balls.PNG Are we died.PNG|Tsururin riding with Gala and Pagos|link=File:Are_we_died.PNG Panic!.PNG|We're doomed!|link=File:Panic!.PNG Waku waku joy joy.PNG|Happy Tsururin|link=File:Waku_waku_joy_joy.PNG Tarin o die.PNG|Tsururin is brushing the teeth|link=File:Tarin_o_die.PNG 162kt-07.JPG 108t-14.JPG 96kt-30.JPG images 5.jpg Dragon Ball Taro tsururin dragonball.png|Tsururin and Taro on a date Dr. Slump Remake Tsururin 145.PNG|I'm cute.|link=File:Tsururin_145.PNG Tsururin 30.PNG|Sleepy Tsururin-chan with long hairs|link=File:Tsururin_30.PNG Tsururin 253.PNG|Flying Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_253.PNG Tsururin 255.PNG|I'm 17.|link=File:Tsururin_255.PNG Tsururin 432.PNG|Kawaii!|link=File:Tsururin_432.PNG Tsururin tsun 79.PNG|Camp version|link=File:Tsururin_tsun_79.PNG Tsururin 553.PNG|Take that!|link=File:Tsururin_553.PNG Tsururin 519.PNG|ow.|link=File:Tsururin_519.PNG Tsururin 491.PNG|Sad face|link=File:Tsururin_491.PNG Dr. slump 1997 51 5.png|Tsuririn in hot spring|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_5.png Tsururin & Tsukutsun Tsururten 2.PNG|Running for the life|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_Tsururten_2.PNG Tsururin 431.PNG|ey, Tsukutsun, Why you sad aru?|link=File:Tsururin_431.PNG Tsururin 439.PNG|Tsururin and phone|link=File:Tsururin_439.PNG Tsururin 409.PNG|Don't touch!|link=File:Tsururin_409.PNG Tsururin 391.PNG|I cant' drive!|link=File:Tsururin_391.PNG Tsururin 390.PNG|Tsururin driving her own house|link=File:Tsururin_390.PNG Tsururin 386.PNG|Mm...|link=File:Tsururin_386.PNG Tsururin 389.PNG|Tsukutsun.|link=File:Tsururin_389.PNG Tsururin 384.PNG|Nice shirt|link=File:Tsururin_384.PNG Tsururin 382.PNG|Summer outfit Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_382.PNG Tsururin 381.PNG|Happy 17 girl|link=File:Tsururin_381.PNG Tsururin 440.PNG|Let me sleep|link=File:Tsururin_440.PNG Tsururin 597.PNG|Hm...|link=File:Tsururin_597.PNG Tsururin.JPG|Washing teeth again|link=File:Tsururin.JPG Tsururin 560.PNG|The school|link=File:Tsururin_560.PNG Dr. slump 1997 51 11.png|Eeeeh...|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_11.png Dr. slump 1997 51 12.png|Gyaaaaaah!|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_12.png Tsururin tsun 61.PNG|Mad Tsururin!|link=File:Tsururin_tsun_61.PNG Tsururin 15.JPG|....|link=File:Tsururin_15.JPG Tsururin 9.JPG|Are you the thiefs?|link=File:Tsururin_9.JPG Tsururin 6.JPG|Hm.|link=File:Tsururin_6.JPG Tsururin 16.JPG|Dad is pervert.|link=File:Tsururin_16.JPG Tsururin 12.JPG|Eh....|link=File:Tsururin_12.JPG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 62.PNG|Tsukutsun and Tsururin are giving Arale for doing|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_62.PNG Tsururin 527.PNG|If something goes wrong...|link=File:Tsururin_527.PNG Tsururin 565.PNG|Taro-san.|link=File:Tsururin_565.PNG Tsururin 119.PNG|How age you have?|link=File:Tsururin_119.PNG Tsururin 64.PNG|No comment.|link=File:Tsururin_64.PNG Tsururin 66.PNG|I see.|link=File:Tsururin_66.PNG Tsururin 17.JPG|She's amazing...!|link=File:Tsururin_17.JPG Tsururin & mom 3.PNG|Sorry, mom.|link=File:Tsururin_%26_mom_3.PNG Tsururin-dono 2.PNG|Shut up!|link=File:Tsururin-dono_2.PNG Dr. slump 1997 51 8.png|Are those an antennas?|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_8.png Dr. slump 1997 51 6.png|Tsururin with Akane|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_6.png Tsururin 106.PNG|T like Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_106.PNG Tsururin 434.PNG|I'm back!|link=File:Tsururin_434.PNG Tsururin 433.PNG|Thank you, Taro-san.|link=File:Tsururin_433.PNG Tsururin tsun 76.PNG|Uh.|link=File:Tsururin_tsun_76.PNG Tsururin tsun 18.PNG|Boring as always.|link=File:Tsururin_tsun_18.PNG Tsurin 11.PNG|Tsururin to the rescue!|link=File:Tsurin_11.PNG Tsurin 13.PNG|Taro-san, I want be your girlfriend forever|link=File:Tsurin_13.PNG Tsurin 14.PNG|Tsururin, are you alright?|link=File:Tsurin_14.PNG Tsurin 9.PNG|This guy'll have my help to win this|link=File:Tsurin_9.PNG Tsurin 10.PNG|Using powers to help Taro win|link=File:Tsurin_10.PNG Tsurin 8.PNG|I feel like my heart is burning inside.|link=File:Tsurin_8.PNG Tsururin 4.PNG|Tsururin and Tsukutsun looking for dad|link=File:Tsururin_4.PNG Tsun build.PNG|Using powers to fix Sourman's house|link=File:Tsun_build.PNG Dr. slump 1997 51 7.png|What's that?|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_7.png Dr. slump 1997 51 10.png|Sounds good.|link=File:Dr._slump_1997_51_10.png Tsururin 146.PNG|Okay, mom!|link=File:Tsururin_146.PNG Tsururin 605.PNG|Jeez.|link=File:Tsururin_605.PNG Tsururin 380.PNG|Let's go to the school|link=File:Tsururin_380.PNG Tsurin.PNG|Tsururin in age 11|link=File:Tsurin.PNG Tsurin 2.PNG|And she has been touched by boy's love|link=File:Tsurin_2.PNG Tsurin 3.PNG|What are you looking at?|link=File:Tsurin_3.PNG Tsurin 4.PNG|My heart is burning again...|link=File:Tsurin_4.PNG Tsurin 7.PNG|Arale can't beat Taro because of Tsururin's powers|link=File:Tsurin_7.PNG Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.PNG|D-Dad...|link=File:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.PNG Tsururin 22.JPG|Shut up, Tsukutsun! Tsururin 854.PNG|Don't make me angry!|link=File:Tsururin_854.PNG Tsururin 855.PNG|I warning you!|link=File:Tsururin_855.PNG Tsururin 856.PNG|You know what, Arale-chan?|link=File:Tsururin_856.PNG Tsururin 857.PNG|Tee-hee.|link=File:Tsururin_857.PNG Tsururin 858.PNG|Everyone, don't leave me!|link=File:Tsururin_858.PNG Tsururin 859.PNG|Waaaaaah!|link=File:Tsururin_859.PNG Tsururin 274.PNG|What?|link=File:Tsururin_274.PNG Tsururin 860.PNG|Tsururin in summer version|link=File:Tsururin_860.PNG Tsururin 861.PNG|Looking up at the sky|link=File:Tsururin_861.PNG Tsururin 862.PNG|Too big pon-pon, I guess...|link=File:Tsururin_862.PNG Tsururin tsun 23.PNG|Angry and angry Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_tsun_23.PNG Tsururin 628.PNG|Tsukutsun...|link=File:Tsururin_628.PNG Tsururin 557.PNG|Peekaboo!|link=File:Tsururin_557.PNG Tsururin 118.PNG|Oh cr...|link=File:Tsururin_118.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun triggered by girl.JPG|Tsururin disapointed at her young brother|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_triggered_by_girl.JPG Tsururin 555.PNG|Eyes brighting|link=File:Tsururin_555.PNG Category:Galleries